


Waffles & Nerves

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Isaac's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Isaac has a bro moment with Stiles.





	

"Would you sit still?" Stiles asked.

"I can't help it!" Isaac said. "I'm excited. And nervous. Shouldn't you be bouncing around? This is more of your family then mine."

Stiles side eyed him, before he said, "That is so not true. And don't let Scott hear you. Dude, you've been dating for a year! You've met Melissa, and dad who want to adopt you. And Derek, and Erica love you. Scott loves you! And I'm pretty fond of you myself. Chill, dude."

"Yeah, okay." Isaac tugged on his sleeves. He wanted to talk to Scott and Allison, but they wouldn't be at Beacon Hills for some time--and this had been weighing down on him since the day they left. "But, all of you are really close. And... maybe I feel a little bit weird coming with you, and not with Scott and Allison. I know I said they could go before us, but... What if they... like her better?"

"Um... wow okay. Not the direction I thought this road trip was going." Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What, no. You're okay. We're bros and bros talk stuff out," he said sternly, which got a laugh out of Isaac. "So let's talk stuff out. Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. I was fine! And excited! But when they left, I kinda just thought how my foster parents reacted when I told them... They just don't get it." He frowned remembering that particular skype call.

"Oh, I remember that. They--didn't they--" 

"They think Scott is just a phase, and that Allison and I will settle down," he bit out. They were always passive aggressive about his boyfriends. This didn't change with Scott, but when they started to see Allison... Well.

"So, this might not help at all, but seriously don't worry the Hales are awesome. I've known 'em my whole life. And the adopted me, because of Scott, and then my dad after mom passed. You and Allison make him happy, and that's all they want." Stiles said earnestly. He perked up with what he said next, "And you know what would make you happy?"

"I don't know, what?" Food might. He was too busy repacking everything before they left to grab a snack for the road.

"I don't know, you tell me, and we'll make a pit stop."

"Waffles?" he asked.

"Oh my god, dude. Yes! Last time you were here we didn't take you to the diner. Best waffles ever!" Stiles made a turn, and added, "Just promise, if this bothers you anymore, you'll talk it out with Scott?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. And thanks." He smiled at him.

"Well, you might be a little shit, but you're our little shit." 

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes, this coming from you."

And with that they finished their little car trip with their usual bickering.


End file.
